Two Girls for Two Guys
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo and Luke's lives are changed when two best friends move to Hazzard and it's love at first site for the two of them. Chapter 39 is up! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Christine and Danielle had been best friends all their lives and if you didn't know them you could've sworn they were sister, they were that close. But once you got to know the girls, you'd know that even thought they were close, they were complete opposites.

Dani was the type who always had boys around her and would go out with whoever asked her out do whatever with them. Christine on the other hand was more of the quiet shy type and was very careful when it came to going out with guys.

Now the two girls were moving to Hazzard, Dani had family there and they decided they wanted to give it a go after they graduated college. If only they knew their lives would change once they met the famous Duke boys. Wanting to just sit back and relax after they arrived there, they decided to hit the first place Dani's cousin told them to visit…The Boar's Nest.

Bo and Luke were sitting at the table drinking bears when Christine and Dani walked in.

"Have you seen them before?" Bo asked Luke.

"No I haven't. Must be new to town."

"Well I guess it's our duty to be polite and go introduce ourselves to them," Bo smiled and got up to go over to the two of them.

"Right behind you cuz," Luke said.

They walked over to the girls and introduced themselves. "So what brings you two here?" Bo asked.

"My family lives here, decided why not give it a chance," Dani said.

"Well I'm sure you'll love it here. We can show you guys around if you'd like," Luke said.

"Sounds good to me, let us stop off at the house, get settled in a bit and we'll meet you guys here say in an hour?" Dani said.

"Sounds good see ya later," Luke said.

"Dani I can't believe you agreed to go out with them," Christine said.

"What it'll be fun come on, we need friends here anyways."

"But we don't even know them."

"Well since we've gotten here I've heard their names mentioned a lot. Seems that they're quite popular here."

"I don't know, maybe you could just go."

"Come on, you need to live a little. Plus I think that blonde one couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"Please, you're the one they both want. Look at you compared to how I look."

"Well…maybe he likes the sweet innocent look," Dani joked.

"Yea just like all the other guys did back home right?"

"Hey you did have a boyfriend back home."

"Yea and once he found out I wasn't like you he dumped me. But alright I'll go with you guys tonight. It'll be better than staying here alone anyways."

After they met the guys at the Boar's Nest, they went over to the Hazzard Pond.

"Anyone up for a dip?" Luke asked.

"We didn't bring any suits with us," Dani said.

"Who said we needed any," Luke smiled.

"I'm game!" Dani said going over with Luke.

"Wanna join them?" Bo asked Christine.

"No thanks. You go ahead."

"And what leave a pretty girl like you alone over here, I don't think so. How about a walk?"

Christine got up, "Sure sounds fun."

For the next few hours Christine and Bo walked and talked until it started to get late. She asked Bo to take her home. When they got back to where they were settled by the pond, Luke told him that he and Dani wanted to stay there a little longer and that they would take Dani's car back home. Bo helped Christine into the general and took her home.

He walked her up to her front door, "I had fun tonight," Bo said.

"Yea me too," Christine smiled.

"Wanna do it again?"

"Yea I'd like that," she said.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good to me," Christine said. Just as she was about to turn around to open her door, Bo surprised her with a kiss. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Bo said.

"Bo it's fine," she smiled. "See you tomorrow."

It was the next morning when Dani finally came home. Christine had just gotten up just as Dani walked in, "Where were you last night?"

"Oh I spent the night with Luke," Dani smiled. "You know I really like him."

"I'm sure. Usually when you say you like a guy it's cause they're good in bed."

"Hey that doesn't hurt," Dani laughed. "So what happened with you and Bo?"

"Nothing happened. We went for a walk, he took me home and then we kissed."

"And then what!" Dani said excited.

"That was it, he left and we have a date tonight."

"Now look who's taking a walk on the wild side, a date and you know him only a day?" Dani teased her.

"Real funny…at least I didn't go and sleep with him on the night we met."

"What can I say I love it," Dani said.

Christine shook her head, "I don't know how you do it. Well I'm gonna go out and get some stuff for the house. I'm gonna assume you're going to bed now."

"Of course. Didn't exactly sleep much last night if you know what I mean."

"Of course I do and I wish I didn't" Christine laughed. As she opened the door to leave she was surprised to see Bo standing there.

"I um…I picked these for you," Bo said handing her flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next couple of months that's how it was, Christine was dating Bo and Dani was dating Luke. That summer a buddy of Luke's told him that they could stay at a cabin he had out of state. Dani of course was excited about it but Christine was a little nervous about it. Sure she had been dating Bo all those past months but she didn't know if a vacation was what they were ready for, but nevertheless she agreed to go.

"Well here it is," Luke said driving up to the cabin.

"Looks nice," Dani said, "What do you think Christine?...Chris?"

"Don't think they want to be bothered," Luke said laughing and looking at Bo and Christine in the backseat who were making out.

"Hey you two we're here!" Luke said.

"Oh sorry," Bo said breaking away from Christine. "Didn't know."

"Yea your mind was pre-occupied, I know I know," Luke said.

Christine got out of the car and grabbed her stuff. "Well well well…I didn't think you had it in you," Dani said to her.

"Shut up," Christine blushed. "I didn't plan on that happening but that one kiss and then I didn't wanna stop him."

"Oh that reminds me, me and Luke wanna share one room, if you don't mean."

"Meaning I gotta share a room with Bo?"

"Didn't think you'd mind. So is it alright?"

"No it's fine don't worry." Christine said.

Christine went into the room Bo was in with her stuff, "Guess Dani told you huh? Luke just told me, you don't mind do you?"

Christine smiled at Bo, "No I don't mind."

"Good cause I'd rather share the room with you than with Luke for once." Bo smiled.

Later that night Luke and Dani went out to enjoy the sites around while Christine and Bo decided to stay behind at the cabin.

"You know this room is quite nice," Bo said. "Look we even have a fire place. Think I'll light it since it is a little cold you know."

Bo lit the fire and Christine went and sat next to him in front of it. He put his arms around her, "Christine there's something I need to say."

"What is it Bo?" She for sure thought he was going to dump her, that's how it always was whenever a guy she liked realized she wasn't like Dani.

"Well…um…I'm kinda scared to say it. I've never said it to a girl before." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I've never felt this way with any other girl before, not the way I feel when I'm with you. And well, what I'm trying to say is that, that I…I love you."

Now Christine had heard about Bo from others around the county when she first moved there and one thing she did find out was that Bo had never told any of his girlfriends he loved them.

"Please say something…" Bo said.

"Oh I'm sorry Bo you just got me by surprise," Christine smiled. "Bo I love you too."

"Really? You do?"

"Yea well that's one reason why I didn't mind sharing the room with you. I actually wanted to tell you that tonight myself."

Bo kissed her, "I thought you'd turn me down, especially if you've heard about me in town."

"Bo I thought you were gonna dump me cause you realized I wasn't like Dani."

"Girls like Dani are the exact ones I always dated and I figured it was time I found the right one, the one to settle down with."

The two started kissing and Christine couldn't tell you but the feeling was so different, something she never felt before. And what happened next wasn't something Christine was expecting to happen, but at the same time she was glad that it did. Bo reached for a blanket on the bed and put it over them and held Christine in his arms, noticing she was asleep and he fell asleep not long after.

"Bo, Christine, you guys here?" Luke called when he and Dani came back.

Bo woke up hearing Luke's voice and woke Christine up. "Quick we need to get dressed."

"What why?" Christine said still half asleep.

"Luke and Diana are back and we're going out for dinner remember." Bo said handing her back her clothes.

The two got dressed quickly and went out to the main room, "Did we interrupt anything?" Dani said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them stayed at the cabin for the rest of the summer and then they returned back to Hazzard. And since that night when Bo and Christine told each other they loved each other, the two of them were inseparable.

Dani and Christine went to unpack their stuff at their place. "So you and Bo huh? I must say I'm surprised. Happy for you two, but still surprised."

"It wasn't planned alright. He said he loved me, I said I loved him back. And I don't know it just happened."

"Well now you see what I've been telling you all about. And I'm assuming that wasn't the only time the two of you…."

"Yea it was."

"What you're kidding me!"

"Look unlike you, I don't need sex every single night," Christine joked. "But honestly, me and Bo realized what happened that night shouldn't have happened. Our feelings and emotions just got the best of us. But we both decided we weren't going to again."

"Well now that's just crazy you know that!"

"Dani Bo just admitted to a girl for the very first time in his life that he's in love. I don't think I wanna take a chance and ruin that."

_Meanwhile at the Duke Farm_

"Bo you've been quiet lately, everything alright?"

"Yea everything's fine cuz don't worry."

"Look Bo, if you're worried about me telling Uncle Jesse about what happened at the cabin, don't worry…I'm not. You're 23 years old, I think it's alright if you wanted to sleep with your girlfriend. Plus isn't the rule here as long as we don't do it under this roof…which you haven't."

"That's not it Luke, and thanks anyways."

"Did you and Christine have a fight? But you two seem to be so much in love when we left."

"No we didn't fight and yes we are still in love with each other. It's just that…."

"Bo what is it?"

"Look, I know you and Dani well I know you two have been doing it since you guys met. But um….when you two do…are you using anything?"

"What! You mean are we being careful? Of course we are, I mean really the last thing this county needs right now is another Duke, especially one that's from us." Luke laughed a little and realized Bo wasn't laughing. "Oh no, Bo you don't mean…"

"Luke we didn't plan on it happening, and I sure wasn't prepared for it to happen."

"Bo just how stupid could you be?"

"I was hoping I could come to you to talk to, not so you could just put me down!"

"Well what do you want me to say, you did something irresponsible and stupid! You just better hope nothing more comes out of this!" Luke said.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks, things were quiet in the Duke household. "Luke, me and Uncle Jesse have noticed something's wrong. You and Bo aren't talking to each other. What happened?" Daisy asked.

"We had a fight that's all."

"One that has the two of you not speaking to each other?"

"Yea well maybe if he hadn't been so stupid the fight wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"Luke this is Bo we're talking about. He's like your brother."

"That's just what he is, like a brother. And I'm so mad at him being so irresponsible. But this time, I can't help him out of it."

"What did he do?"

"Rather not talk about it. Why don't you ask him?"

"I would if I could. But he took off this morning and hasn't come back yet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christine you should go see a doctor if you're still feeling sick," Dani said.

"No I'm fine it's just a little bug that's all," Christine called to her from upstairs.

"It's been happening awhile though," Dani said then there was a knock on the door. "Oh hey Bo, come in, Christine's upstairs. But I wouldn't get too close, she's not feeling good."

"Thanks Dani, I need to talk to her actually."

Dani looked at him weirdly. "What?" he asked.

"Well I see that you have a little box in your pocket over there. You planning on asking her something?" She smiled.

Bo blushed a little and opened the box and showed her the ring. "You think she'll like it? I mean it's not much but it's all I could afford with what I had."

"Trust me Bo, it's from you, she'll love it no matter what."

Bo rushed upstairs and into Christine room. "Christine heard you're feeling sick."

"Oh Bo, it's nothing just a stomach bug. What brings you here?"

"Well I was gonna wait until tonight but I couldn't," he smiled and sat next to her on her bed. "Ever since that night at the cabin, I knew you were the one. And now I want to make it official," he opened the box and showed her the ring, "Will you marry me?"

She smiled, "Bo of course…" she never got to finish her answer. Feeling even more sick she ran out of the room into the bathroom and Bo followed making sure she was alright. "Please don't tell me that was part of the answer," Bo joked.

"Of course not Bo. You know my answer's yes." She said looking at him.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Um…yea Bo I am thanks." She smiled a little.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Of course not Bo, why would I?"

"Because I know you and I know that you are hiding something. If you don't wanna tell me that's fine but I am here to listen. Oh wait I didn't get a chance to put the ring on your finger yet," he smiled and he slipped on her finger.

She smiled and looked down, "I love you Bo you know that right?"

"Um..yes of course I do. I love you too."

"Bo we never talked much about that night at the cabin."

"Yea I know we haven't" he said walking back to her room with her. "I just…it was a mistake you know that right. I mean I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Yea I know Bo, but you're not to blame, I mean we both couldn't help ourselves could we?" she laughed.

"No don't think so. But I made a mistake. I wasn't prepared for it to happen and I didn't use anything."

Christine nodded, "Yea I figured that out."

Bo looked at her and then thought at what she meant, "Wait….No you don't mean…"

Christine didn't say anything just looked down. "This is what Luke was talking about when he got mad at me," Bo said.


	5. Chapter 5

Dani was downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. "Hey Luke, didn't know you were coming over today."

"Well you know I couldn't go a day without seeing you," he said kissing her.

"And you know I can't go a second without seeing you," she said kissing him back.

"Your aunt and uncle aren't home today?" Luke asked her.

"Away for the week actually."

"So you all alone here?" Luke smiled.

"Well…sorta.

"Sorta?"

"Well your cousin came here earlier. But that was over 2 hours ago and he still hasn't come back down from upstairs. I mean Luke I knew that you were good, but even we never went this long," she laughed.

Luke laughed too, "Well if they're not bothering with anyone maybe we should just go and be on our own too."

"Oh that's right, we've never done it in my room yet have we," Dani smiled. "Upstairs first room on the right, I'll be right up."

------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later_

Bo and Christine had been talking the whole time. "So we both have the same decision, we want to raise this baby on our own no matter what right?" Bo said.

Christine smiled, "Yea we do Bo. I just didn't think you would."

"Well I was going to tell you I wanted to start a family right away after we got married. Guess we don't have to worry about that now, do we?"

She hugged him tightly, "Bo thanks for just staying here to talk, I really needed it."

"I know you did. Look I'll give you a call later alright?"

Bo had no idea that Luke had come over earlier. He was coming out of Christine room just as Luke was leaving Dani's room and the two met each other in the hallway.

"Bo, have you been here this whole time?" Luke asked him.

"It's not any of your business Luke."

"Of course it is, I'm your cousin. Wait is everything alright?"

"Luke I don't wanna talk about it now, I tell you at home alright."

Bo walked out of the house and Luke followed him. "Bo what is it, you look upset and in no condition to be driving."

"I'm fine Luke, just drop it. And if I remember correctly, weren't you mad at me for being so irresponsible and stupid?"

"I'm sorry if I made you upset when I said that."

"Yea well it did hurt. Now let me go home."

"Bo what has gotten into you all of a sudden!"

"Luke there are way too many things in this world that are more important than me and you having an argument and I don't feel like dealing with that right now."

"What's more important than me and you not wanting to talk to each other?" Luke asked. He always hated when he and Bo had a fight but this seemed serious for Bo to say something like that. "Bo what could be more important?"

"The fact that I'm going to be a father!" Bo said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Luke please say something," Bo said.

"Did I hear right? You said you're gonna be a father."

Bo nodded, "I've been up there talking to Christine for hours. Luke she's scared and so am I."

"Well you should've thought of that before you did something so stupid!" Luke said.

"Luke get off of that already alright! Yes I was stupid but it was the first time I wasn't careful. But I can tell you one thing, I don't think of this baby as a mistake!"

Bo and Luke continued to fight outside and they were heard inside the house. Christine and Dani both came out of their rooms. "Ain't that Bo and Luke I hear fighting?" Dani asked.

"Yea I heard it too," Christine said going with Dani outside to find out what was going on.

"Luke can't you be happy for me just once!"

"How could I, you got your girlfriend pregnant. You know Bo I didn't I could ever be as disappointed in you than I am now!" Luke said getting into his car and taking off.

Christine saw how hurt Bo was when Luke said that and she went over to him.

"I'm gonna go check on Luke," Dani said getting in her car and following him.

"Bo come inside," Christine said taking his hand and he followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani went to the Duke farm with Luke. "Luke it's me, can't you talk to me."

"I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. Not at all."

"Yea I know that. But what happened over there?"

"Your best friend and my cousin, she's pregnant. That's what Bo told me. You didn't know?"

"No she told me she was just sick with a stomach bug."

"Yea well that's why I said that to Bo outside. I just…I can't believe it. He's ruining his life." Luke said.

--------------------------------

"Bo say something?" Christine said.

"Christine, I know we didn't plan on a baby but I really don't think of this baby as a mistake."

She smiled at him, "I don't either Bo."

"It's just that…he's my cousin, I thought he'd be happy. I've disappointed my family so many times growing up. And now they're gonna add this to the list of disappointments. I just can't do anything right," Bo said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bo that's not true. You have done something right."

"Oh yea and what was that?" Bo said.

"You didn't abandon me when I told you about the baby. Any other guy would've left right away, but you didn't."

Bo smiled, "Well of course I would stay with you. You're having my baby."

"Bo do you really want to stay with me?"

"Yes of course."

"Bo putting the fact that I'm pregnant aside, do you really want to?"

"Yes. Why?"

She shook her head, "Bo look maybe you should think it over. Think if this is what you really do want."

"But it is. I want to be a father."

"You don't know for sure. I mean you're saying this cause it's the right thing to do. Bo look just take time and think it over alright?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

That night Dani planned for her and Christine to have a girls' night out. "I can't believe you said that to Bo."

"I don't want him to rush into anything alright."

"But he loves you!"

"I know he does, and I love him too. That's why I want him to make sure first."

"Well can't say I blame you there. Come on lets go to the Boar's Nest."

"I don't know if I wanna go. And plus I can't drink remember."

"So you don't need to and we're just going there for a good time that's all. Get your mind off of Bo."

"What are my chances you'll leave me alone if I say no?"

"None at all," Dani said.

"Alright fine I'll go."

-----------------------------------

"Bo it's Friday night and you're just laying in bed. Lets go to the Boar's Nest."

"Luke, my girlfriend just broke up with me. I'm not in the mood."

"Bo she did the right thing. Now you don't need to worry about settling down."

"Luke, how could you say that. She's having my baby!"

"But she gave you a choice. Come on, you can go back to being the way you were now."

"You know what Luke, you are right. Maybe it was a good idea she gave me a choice. Let's go."

--------------------------

"Wow Dani, you must be in love with Luke," Christine said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you have just turned down every guy who has asked you to dance."

"Well there's just something about those Duke boys you know."

Christine gave Dani a dirty look, "Sorry of course you would know."

Dani had gotten up to go to the bar to get a drink when some guy came over to the table and went over to Christine. "Someone as pretty as you should not be alone. Come on I'll show you a good time."

"Umm…no thank you I'm just fine here."

"I didn't ask you now did I," he said grabbing her hand and bringing her outside.

"Let go of me," Christine said trying to get away.

"I don't think so," the guy said pushing her against the outside of the building, where at that exact moment, Bo and Luke had pulled up. Bo climbed out of the window quickly when he realized what was happening and to who. "Excuse me but I think you better stop that," Bo said coming up behind the guy, Luke following him close behind.

"Oh and why's that?" The guy said turning around.

Bo punched the guy in the face, "That's why!"

Pushing Christine hard onto the ground now, the guy went right for Bo, until Luke stepped in. "Bo I'll take care of him, you get over to her now!"

Bo ran over to Christine. "Wake up! Please wake up," he said trying to get Christine to open her eyes.

Everything else seemed like a blur to Bo. Before he knew it, he was in the hospital waiting room, and just finished talking to Christine's doctor.

"Well how is everything?" Luke asked.

"I don't believe it Luke. The doctor doesn't even believe it. He said that with the way she was pushed and being early in the pregnancy, she should've lost the baby. But he did all these tests, nothing's wrong with either of them." Bo smiled. "Luke don't you see. I know my decision now, it is to be a family with them. I'm meant to be a father."

"Bo you're thinking too much into this."

"No Luke, I'm not. Remember I told you that I didn't think of the baby as a mistake. Well this just proves it. That baby is no mistake. It's meant to be here and I'm meant to be a father. Look I haven't told anyone this, but lately I've been feeling like something's been missing in my life. And well when Christine told me…I knew that had to be what was missing."


	8. Chapter 8

Dani came into the hospital. "Luke how is everything? How is she?"

"Calm down Dani she's fine. Bo's with her now. Where were you anyways?"

"I had a phone call so I went to the back to take it and then when I came back I saw Christine wasn't at the table. Next thing I hear is people talking about it so I rushed over here."

"I never saw Bo so mad before in his life. That guy was twice the size of him but he really punched him hard. I don't even want to think what would've happened if I didn't stop him."

"Luke I think it's time you finally stop watching over him so much now don't you think?"

"Yea I think you're right. It's his job to be watching over someone now," Luke smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine woke up in the hospital with Bo holding her hand with one hand and his other hand on her stomach. "Bo?" she said quietly.

"I'm right here baby," he smiled.

"What happened? How'd I get here?"

"What do you remember last?"

"Me making the biggest mistake by breaking up with you," she said.

"Well you went to the Boar's Nets with Dani. And some guy got rough with you. I got him away from you but in the process you were pushed hard against the building."

"You fought some guy for me?"

"Hey you and the baby were in danger. I couldn't just stand back and watch. Don't know how I did it either though, that guy was bigger than me." Bo laughed a little. "What matters is that you both are safe and I have made my decision. It's the same as it has been, I want to be a father."

"Bo if it's cause I'm here…"

"It's not," Bo smiled. "It's because I love the two of you and I know that I'm meant to be the best father there is."

"How do you come to that Bo?"

"Well your doctor said he's amazed the two of you are perfectly fine. Said the way you were push so hard, you should've lost the baby. You see, this just proves that our baby is meant to be here and I'm meant to be a father. There's nothing more I want in this world than to be your husband and a family with you."

Later that week Christine was able to go home and Bo was over visiting her. "Living arrangements….where do you think we could live?" Bo asked her.

"Well this is Dani's aunt and uncle house and they don't have any room. I mean this is a small room so we can't stay here. What about your place?"

"Oh no I don't think so. My uncle said that if we ever got ourselves into a situation like this, we'd have to face the consequences ourselves."

"In other words he doesn't know yet does he?"

Bo shook his head, "If it's ok with you, I'd like to keep it with just Luke and Dani knowing."

"Yea I understand don't worry."

--------------------------------------------

Christine went over to the Duke farm later that week. "Hey Christine, just on my way to your place to see Dani. Everything alright?" Luke said opening the door.

"Yea everything's fine. Bo here?"

"Yea in our room, I'm sure he won't mind visitors, especially not you."

"Christine, is everything alright?" Bo said going over to her.

She shook her head, "Bo we have a problem. We don't have a place."

"Well can't we stay where you are now?"

"No, Dani's aunt found out about the baby, told me I couldn't stay there anymore. Cause there's no room. How about here?"

"No we can't. I don't even want to think what my uncle may do to me if he knew I got your pregnant." Bo said sitting on his bed and motioning for Christine to sit next to him. "We'll get a place of our own."

"With what money Bo?"

"Well…how much do you have with you?"

"Only what I came here with. And that's about five hundred dollars."

"I only have what's on me now, and that's just a few bucks," Bo said. "Hey don't you worry," he said holding her.

Uncle Jesse came into the room, "Bo, Christine? Everything alright?"

"Yea Uncle Jesse, everything's fine."

Christine looked at him, "I should be going."

"Why don't you stay for dinner," Uncle Jesse said.

"Yea that's would be great. And since Luke won't be here, it'll be even better." Bo joked.

"Well if I won't be a bother to anyone than ok I'll stay."

After dinner, Christine had fallen asleep on Bo's bed. Bo wanted her to rest so he went to go talk to Daisy. "Daisy can we talk?"

"Yea sure Bo what is it?"

"I've gotten myself into more trouble than you could ever imagine."

"This wouldn't happen to be the trouble that Luke said bothered him cause he knew he wouldn't be able to get you out of it would it? Don't worry he didn't tell me what it was."

"Yea that would be it. Daisy…I..well.. its hard to say it."

"Bo just say it you know I'll listen."

"I know…well Christine's pregnant with my baby."

"BO! Does Uncle Jesse know?"

"No you know what he would say if he knew. We need a place to stay."

"Ok, Bo calm down. Look why don't you go stay with her now. I'll um…I'll see if I can find anyone who has extra rooms at their place for you."

"Thanks Daisy." Bo said going back to his room. "Christine I just had a crazy idea."

"What is it Bo?"

"Lets get married, right now."

"Right now Bo? You're kidding right."

"No. Look I know both our families aren't going to approve with you being pregnant. And if we tell them then there's gonna be hell from them. But we go now on our own they don't need to know."

"But Bo…"

"Oh come on it's time for you to be spontaneous for once." Bo said.

She looked at him, "Umm yea Bo we did that once before remember and look at the result," she said smiling and rubbing her stomach. "But you know what Bo…yea lets do it."

She and Bo left without anyone asking where they were going and Bo drove around looking for some chapel that they could get married at. "Here we go, friends of mine have runaway to get married here at this one before," Bo said.

After the quick but nice ceremony, they went back to the Duke farm. "Bo you need to do this."

"Yea I know." He took a deep breath and went inside. "Uncle Jesse…I need to tell you something."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sure Bo what is it?" Uncle Jesse said to him.

Bo took Christine's hand and sat down on the couch with her. "We need to tell you something."

"Wait I think I know what it is you need to tell me."

"You do?" Bo asked confused.

"Well yes I mean I see that ring on her finger. The two of you are getting married," Uncle Jesse smiled.

"That's not the news exactly." Bo said. "Truth is, we actually just got married."

"You what? That's where you guys went? But why did you do that?"

"Uncle Jesse, I can explain why."

"Why couldn't you guys take your time and plan out a nice celebration with your friends and family. Why'd you rush to get married? Unless you mean…"

Bo looked down and Uncle Jesse knew the answer. "No Bo you don't mean?"

"Christine I think I wanna talk to Uncle Jesse alone, go wait in my room alright," Bo said to her.

"How long have you known?" Uncle Jesse said once Christine left the room.

"A couple of weeks. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"How come you hid it from me?"

"Cause I know I've done so much to disappoint you guys already, I didn't want to add more to it."

"Bo I'm not disappointed in you. Upset you hid the truth from me but not mad or disappointed. In fact I'm proud of you for handling this all on your own. You're taking responsibility for your actions, that's why I'm proud of you."

Bo smiled a little, "There's another problem though, we don't have a place to stay. She was living with Dani's aunt and uncle, but the aunt kicked her out when she found out."

"I see nothing wrong with her staying here. I guess you guys could go into the guestroom. I am assuming you'd want to be with her," Uncle Jesse smiled.

"Yes of course. Thanks Uncle Jesse. Don't worry once we can get enough money we will be out of here."

"Bo don't rush just cause you think you need to leave."

"I won't thanks Uncle Jesse."

------------------------------------------

That night Bo set up the guestroom for the two of them. "This is nice isn't it?" he said laying in bed and holding Christine in his arms.

"Which part Bo, that we're finally together again or that we're married now?"

"I love both reason," Bo kissed her. "Mostly I'm glad that nothing happened to you or the baby."

"Bo I got a job at the general store. I mean I know your uncle is letting us stay here but we do need money for baby stuff."

"Yea I know. Tomorrow I'll stop by Cooter's. I'm sure he'd give me a job there, he's been asking me for awhile actually."

Christine laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Tired?" Bo asked her.

She nodded and he played with her hair, "You get some sleep then," he smiled.

The two of them were sound asleep when Bo's phone rang. "Hello?" "Luke what is it?" "You're what!" "Well congrats and yes of course I'll tell her."

Christine had waken up now when the phone rang, "What's the excitement Bo?"

"That was Luke. He called to tell us that he and Dani got engaged tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next couple of months Luke and Dani were preparing for their wedding. Christine was the maid of honor while Bo was the best man.

"I still don't know why you didn't want to have a double wedding?" Dani said while they were at a store looking at wedding gowns.

"Cause we don't want to take it away from you and Luke's big day" Christine lied.

"It would be so much fun though. And stop lying cause I know you are."

"Alright I'll tell you the truth but you need to promise not to tell anyone. Me and Bo went off and got married the night you and Luke got engaged."

"What! But we always planned on being each other's maid of honor when we got married."

"I know I know. But do to the circumstances we wanted to do it right away."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this time Luke was with Bo getting their tuxedos for the wedding. "Bo, don't you think it's time you two get married. I mean she is showing now."

"I'm quite aware of that Luke."

"Well it's just that, people are talking. I mean it's all over the Boar's Nest that your girlfriend is pregnant."

"Umm Luke…."

"I mean sure I kept it a secret but it is quite obvious now."

"Luke I got married," Bo said quickly.

"What you say Bo?"

"I said I got married," Bo said quietly.

"When?"

"The night you got engaged. Look I know I said we'd be best men at each other's wedding but I just wanted to so badly."

"So let me get this straight, for four months you two have been married?"

Bo nodded. "I assumed she was just at the farm because Uncle Jesse allowed her too."

"Well he would've anyways. He was upset I rushed into the marriage. But I don't regret it Luke, I really don't."

----------------------------------

That night they all went back home. Since the engagement, Luke had been practically been living at Dani's meaning Bo and Christine had a little bit more privacy.

Bo was already in bed waiting for Christine to join him. "You alright?" he called to her while she was still in the bathroom getting ready.

"Yea I am Bo, I'll be right there."

This was the first time the two of them were finally going to be really alone, just the two of them. Uncle Jesse had gone out to a relative's and Daisy was at a friends. And for the first time since they actually got married, they would have no interruptions.

"What's wrong?" he asked her when she came into the bathroom.

"Nothing Bo. It's stupid don't worry."

"Nothing stupid when it comes to you," Bo smiled.

"Bo it's just that…well don't you feel like we missed out on so much by getting married the way we did?"

"Not at all. All that mattered to me was I was marrying the one and only girl I love."

"It's just that I always dreamt of a wedding you know with friends and family. And a nice gown. And a nice reception. Not us getting married in our everyday clothes and then just coming back home and that was it."

Bo went over to her and put his arms around her, "I know it must be hard seeing Luke and Dani getting everything they wanted for their wedding. But we have each other that's all that matters isn't it?"

"Well yes but Bo you don't even have a wedding ring cause we can't afford them. I mean I at least have the engagement ring you gave me, but we don't have wedding rings."

"Calm down honey. I don't care about that."

"Well I do Bo. Haven't you heard what everyone's been saying about us?"

"Is that what this is all about! Why are you so worried about what people are saying about us?"

"Because I'm being known as the one who tricked Bo Duke into getting her pregnant!" She said with tears.

"We both know that's not true!"

"It doesn't matter Bo. I'm like the most hated girl here!"

"Just come to bed, you'll feel better in the morning."

"How? It's just gonna be the same thing over and over again. I'm gonna go sleep in your old room," she said grabbing her stuff and going down the hall.

When Bo checked in on her and saw her asleep he called the first person he knew that could help him with advice on this.

"Luke I have a problem." Bo said when his cousin answered the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Bo had a talk with Luke on the phone for a couple of hours and he was fast asleep after he got off the phone. Christine on the other hand was finding it hard to be able to get to sleep so she went back to her and Bo's room and saw him asleep. "Bo?" she said quietly.

When he didn't wake up she went into the room and tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh what is it?" Bo said still half asleep.

"Bo I can't sleep. Not with this fight we had before."

Now awake Bo got out of bed and went over to her. "Hey don't worry about it. I know why you said what you did. You didn't have your dream wedding. I understand."

"But the truth is Bo, that the only thing that matters is that we're now married. And soon we're going to have a baby."

Bo smiled and kissed her, "That's all that matters to me too. Come on lets get to bed."

"Oh Bo I forgot something. Are you working at Cooter's tomorrow?"

"Yea but not all day, just until 12. Why?"

"I forgot I have a doctor's appointment at 1. And the doctor said it's the first sonogram. Can you make it?"

"You mean we're going to see our baby for the first time?" Bo said with a huge smile. "Yes of course I can make it. I don't want to miss this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon Christine went to the doctor's office and waited for Bo to get there. And just as she expected, he arrived there earlier than he said he would. And not long after, Bo and Christine were looking at their baby for the first time.

The doctor left them alone and Bo looked at Christine still holding her hand. "Wow. I don't believe that's our little one," he smiled.

Christine smiled and kissed Bo, "Yep that's your doing over there," she laughed.

The doctor came in, "Christine, I have medicine I want you to take."

"What is it doctor, is everything alright?" Christine asked.

"I did notice something irregular with the baby's heart. Now don't worry because I caught it soon enough and you won't have any problems as long as you take the medicine."

Christine and Bo thanked the doctor and went right back to the farm. Christine was handling the doctor's visit better than Bo was.

Bo walked into the house and went straight to the bedroom slamming the door. Uncle Jesse gave Christine a look, "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, the doctor just sensed something wrong with the baby's heartbeat. She said it would be alright though. But Bo….he's been upset since she told us. I'm gonna go talk to him."

Christine went into the bedroom, "Bo don't be upset."

"This is not supposed to happen. Our baby is supposed to be just fine," Bo said pacing back and forth.

"Bo calm down."

"How can I? There's something wrong with our baby."

"Bo she said everything's going to be alright and that this is normal sometimes. Bo worrying yourself is not going to do any good."

"You'd tell me if you felt anything wrong right?" Bo said.

"What? Yes of course I would and I had no idea there was. But Bo you heard the doctor, all she said was that I just need to take the medicine everyday until the appointment next month and then she's gonna check on how everything's going."


	12. Chapter 12

Bo came to visit Christine at work a few days after. "Bo what are you doing here? I told you I was going to get lunch at 12."

"Yea I know but I got great news for you."

"What kind of news?"

"Put it this way, we're gonna be able to get our own place sooner than we though."

"And how do you plan on that happening?"

"I got a much better job. One I've been wishing for all my life."

"Bo…just get to the point," Christine smiled.

"I got a job driving for NASCAR!"

"You what?! Bo I'm so happy for you," she said going over and throwing her arms around him. "Bo your dream is coming true."

"And this time I'm sharing it with the two people I love more than anything in this world," he said rubbing her stomach. "It's up to you if you want to come with me though."

"Bo of course I do."

He smiled, "Just wanted to make sure you know…cause of the traveling and the baby."

"Bo it'll be fine don't worry." She smiled.

"Yea yea I know. I just can't help but to worry about you, you know that." Bo smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was at Dani's telling her the news. "So you gonna miss the wedding?"

"Not at all. Bo said we'll be living in Tennessee but aren't moving until a week or two after the wedding."

Dani hugged her, "I'm so happy for you guys. And I know Luke will be just as happy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke I don't see why you aren't happy about this," Bo said telling Luke the news.

"Well it's just that….didn't we always want to go into this together?"

"I know we did, but things changed. I mean I need this now more than ever, you know that. They've already got a place for me to stay for awhile over there, it gives us time to raise the baby in a house, on our own."

"You have no idea how hard that's going to be do you?"

"Oh and like you do?"

"I have a little more sense than you don't I?" Luke said and Bo got what he meant right away.

"I still can't believe you mad at me about that. I just hope you don't talk like this around my baby when they're old enough."

"Bo…"

"Whatever Luke, I'm leaving. I got things to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of months later, it was Dani and Luke's wedding. Christine noticed there was some distance between Bo and Luke but she didn't want to bring it up.

"Christine wanna leave?" Bo asked at the reception.

"We can't leave now Bo, they're family."

"Yea well I really don't want to see Luke right now."

"Bo what's going on with you two? You guys haven't talked in awhile."

"Lets just say, he said something that I didn't really appreciate."

"Bo, he's your cousin. You guys need to make up before we leave."

"Yea well that's all up to him if he wants to!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Bo and Christine were ready to make their move. The Dukes threw a going away party and the only one who didn't show up was Luke. Dani had told them it was because he wasn't feeling too well, but they all knew why he didn't come.

Bo and Christine got to their new place, "Bo this place looks nice," she said going inside.

"Yea I did come over last month to check it out. I kinda figured you'd love it." He smiled.

Christine walked around and saw that when Bo had stopped by the month before, he had it already decorated for her. "Bo…it's just…I can't believe you did this."

He smiled and kissed her, "Wanted it to be perfect for you. You need to see what I did with the upstairs rooms."

The first room he took her to was a nursery, "I built it for the baby."

"Bo it's wonderful," she smiled and looked at the stuff. "You even got toys…"

"Hey my baby is already going to have more than I had isn't he?" Bo smiled a little bit.

Bo took them to their bedroom, "Well what do you think?"

"Umm Bo?"

"You don't like it?" Bo said looking disappointed.

"No no, that's not it Bo. It's time," she said holding her stomach.

"Huh? Time for what?"

Christine looked at him and gave him a dirty look. "Oh it's time. IT'S TIME!" Bo said panicing.

"Bo calm down. The one suitcase downstairs is the one for the hospital."

Bo ran down the stairs to get the suitcase and ran out of the house and into the car forgetting she hadn't come downstairs yet.

"BO!" she yelled for him out the door and he ran back in.

"I am so sorry baby, here let me help you."

She shook her head at him, "Bo I really hope you calm down by the time I deliver the baby!"


	13. Chapter 13

After a few hours, Bo and Christine welcomed their son, John Michael Duke. Christine saw the look in Bo's eyes as he held their son. "Bo just go and call him."

"What?" Bo said confused.

"I can tell you miss you your cousin and you'd want nothing more than to call him now and tell him the news. Give John back to me and go call your cousin," Christine smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke come on you need sleep," Dani said.

"I just can't. Something has to be wrong, how come Bo ain't answering his phone."

"He left with you two not on good terms, maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you."

"But still that isn't like Bo." Luke said getting into bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo went out to the hall to call Luke up but realized he left his phone at home. Making his way to a nearby pay phone he took a deep breath and called Luke up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke had just fallen asleep when the phone rang. "Hello?" Luke answered sleepily.

"Luke?"

"Bo!" Luke said causing Dani to wake up. "Bo, what's wrong I've been trying to call you."

"Nothing's wrong Luke. I must've left my phone at home when I had to rush Christine to the hospital."

"What! What happened? Is she alright?"

"Luke calm down," Bo laughed a little. "She's fine. In fact she's more than fine, she's great. We both are. We couldn't be better. I had to call to tell you, you have a nephew. John Michael Duke."

"You guys had the baby. Bo that's great!"

"Luke I know I left on bad terms with you. You think you guys could come and visit. I'm sure Christine would like it too."

"Yea of course. I'll talk to Dani about it and let you know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of weeks later when Dani and Luke came to visit Bo and Christine. Dani and Christine loved it that the two cousins were getting along again.

"It's not the same you out of Hazzard," Luke said.

"I thought Boss and Roscoe would love that it was one less Duke for them to chase."

"Yea well I guess it isn't the same chasing one Duke cause they haven't been chasing me since you left," Luke laughed.

"Aww Luke, look how cute he is," Dani said going into the living room holding John.

"Looks like you're in trouble now Luke," Bo said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's gonna want a baby now," Bo smiled.

"Oh no not yet. We're waiting," Luke said.

"It ain't as bad as you think," Bo said.

"Uh huh…and how many times have you waken up at 3 in the morning?"

"All the time. I always go to help her out you know. And if she's sleeping and I don't want to wake her up, I'll go and do it on my own."

"Alright, who are you and what have you done to my cousin?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Somehow Bo Duke being a family guy…it's all new to me. Or new to anyone else who knew you."


	14. Chapter 14

Christine woke up in the middle of the night only to find that Bo wasn't there next to her. The next thing she got was a call from Dani. "Hey is Luke there?" Dani and Luke had been staying at a hotel that wasn't far from Bo and Christine's.

"Bo's not here either." Christine said.

"All I know is that Luke's car isn't here."

Christine went to go look outside, "Bo's not here as well."

"Christine, you don't think that they would do anything crazy would they?"

"You mean like racing each other? That really wouldn't surprise me," Christine laughed a little. "I'll see if I can get in touch with Bo and let you know if I hear anything."

"Thanks and I'll let you know the same if I can reach Luke."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke got out of his car and ran to where Bo had crashed his car. "BO!! BO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Luke calm down I'm fine. But I can't move my leg."

It wasn't long before Luke got Bo to the hospital and contacted Christine to let her know. After Dani came to the house to watch John, Christine went over to the hospital to meet Luke there so she could get the whole story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christine, he's afraid to see you," Luke said smiling.

"Afraid to see me why?"

"Cause he thinks you're gonna be mad that we were racing each other and that he got hurt."

"And you said all he has is a broken leg. That's all?"

"Yea doctor says a few months and he'll be able to go back to racing again."

"Well I think it's time I go pay my husband a visit then."

"Right here," Luke said showing her the room.

"Thanks Luke. By the way Dani's at my place so if you wanna go there, she's watching John for me."

Thanks I'll head on over. I'll see ya later."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Christine walked into Bo's room. "How you feeling?"

"Please don't get mad," Bo said right away. "Doctor said I can go home tomorrow."

"Bo I'm not mad, I hate it that you're in pain but I'm also glad that this is the extent of your injury and that it wasn't worse."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry it's taken awhile for an update. But I have a week off before I got my next class in graduate school. So I'm gonna update this week as much as I can cause I don't know how much I will be able to once I start school again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Christine went to go get Bo and bring him back home. She knew it was going to be hard with him dealing with the fact that he couldn't race for a few months and on top of it, he would need the crutches to get around.

"Bo maybe you should just rest on the couch for now, keep your leg up and I'll go make lunch."

"But I wanna help you out. I mean at least let me watch John," Bo said.

"Bo the doctor said you needed to stay off your leg. I can handle it," Christine said.

"But…."

"Bo I'm not gonna argue with you alright."

"Yea yea I'll rest," Bo said going over to the couch.

Christine was in the kitchen making lunch and Bo tried to sneak out to go outside. What Bo didn't realize was that Christine sensed he would tried to do that. "Where do you think you're going?" she said not turning around.

"Umm…I was just…"

"Uh huh Bo.. Get back on that couch and I will let you know when lunch is ready."

"Fine," Bo said pouting.

"Bo it's not gonna work this time," she said smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Christine, Luke just called." Bo said after getting off the phone. It had been a couple of weeks since the accident and things were getting back to normal.

"What he want?" Christine asked going into the room.

"Well he said that they're coming back to visit. And get this, Uncle Jesse and Daisy are coming too. They wanna come see John."

"When are they coming?"

"Luke said they're planning for next week and staying a few days."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the next week, the whole Duke family was back together. Christine went upstairs to go take care of John and Dani followed. "Hey how did you tell Bo about John?" she asked.

"You mean how did I tell him I was pregnant? Um…I didn't exactly tell him. He figured it out. What happened was that right after he proposed to me I got sick. Think he got worried that was my answer," she laughed. "But then he put two and two together and realized what was going on. Why you ask?"

"Um well…I haven't told Luke yet, but I found out I'm pregnant."

"OMG! That's wonderful," Christine said hugging Dani. "How far are you?"

"Two months. I found out last week."

"And you haven't told Luke yet?"

"He doesn't want a kid. And if you ask me I don't think he wanted to get married either."

"That's not true."

"Yea it is. I think he did it cause he just saw how happy you and Bo were. I mean come on, me and Luke may be perfect for each other because neither of us ever wanted to settle down."

"But you guys love each other don't you?"

Dani shrugged, "Honestly, what you and Bo have is nothing like what me and Luke have."

"Dani, I'm just shocked you're telling me all of this. But you really should be talking to Luke, not me."

She nodded, "Yea I know."

---------------------------------------

"So what were you talking about with Dani earlier," Bo asked Christine after everyone had left and they were getting ready for bed.

"Oh um…she had some news. She's having a baby."

"Luke's gonna be a father? Oh boy, I don't wanna be there when he finds out."

"You mean you knew he didn't want a baby?"

"Yea he told me when they came to see John the first time."

"Bo do you love me?"

He put his arms around her, "Yes of course. Why? Have I been ignoring you?"

She shook her head and smiled a little, "No you haven't Bo. I'm sorry it was stupid for me to ask that."

He got into the bed and waited for her to get in next to him. And when she did he wrapped his arms around her, "You know I will always love you right?"

"Yea I do Bo. It was well Dani told me something. I think they only got married because we were together. She said neither of them wanted to settle down and still don't want to be settled down."

"And you figured cause I was just like that, that maybe I didn't wanna be settled either? I never thought I would want to be settled down but when I met you well you changed my life the second we met," Bo smiled.

Christine smiled and kissed him, "I can't imagine being with anyone else either."

"But I think I will talk to my cousin tomorrow now that we know this," Bo said.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Luke and Dani went to Bo and Christine's. The two of them talked everything over amongst themselves and wanted to tell Bo and Christine what their plan was before they told anyone else in the family.

Christine felt Bo's hand grip hers tightly as Luke spoke. "How could you even think of that!" Bo said when Luke finished speaking.

"Bo calm down. It's the best thing, I mean neither of us are ready. And we think the baby deserves a mother and father who will love them."

"But how could you do that? Just give your child up like that?" Bo said not believing what his cousin was telling him.

"Bo we don't want a baby and it wouldn't be right us raising it and not loving it. That's why we're going to give it up for adoption," Luke said. "And I just want to know that I have you on my side with this for when I tell Uncle Jesse."

Bo shook his head, "I don't agree with you on this and I for sure ain't taking your side either."

Just then John started crying and Christine went to go check on him and Dani followed. "Can't you talk some sense into Bo?" Dani asked.

"You're kidding right? This is Bo we're talking about. And also I agree with him on this. You and Luke don't care about anyone but yourselves!"

"Come on you of all people should know what this is like!"

"Are you trying to say that me and Bo didn't want John?"

"Well yea I mean you guys didn't plan on getting pregnant. And well maybe for you you changed your minds later on."

"I can't believe you're even saying this. Me and Bo wanted John from the moment we found out I was pregnant. The thought of giving him up never crossed our minds."

"And you and Bo aren't like me and Luke!"

"You know what? You're right, we aren't. Look at you, you guys get everything you want. Your parents are letting the two of you live at the house because you guys were married when you got pregnant. You sleep with all these different guys and never get caught. But me, I sleep with one guy my whole life and end up getting pregnant and all of a sudden I'm the disappointment and the bad one! No you don't know how lucky you are alright? You and Luke have everything meanwhile me and Bo are doing our best working to keep what we have!"

"Well if this is how you feel maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" Dani responded.

"You have no argument from me!" Christine said.

Dani went downstairs to where Bo and Luke were having their very own argument. "Come on Luke we're leaving," Dani said leaving with him.

Bo went over to Christine after they left, "Guess your conversation went well huh?"

Christine just looked at Bo and shook her head, "She had the nerve to say that they have it rough. I mean look at us, the only reason we have this place is cause of your racing. But after a couple of months we have to start paying for it ourselves. And what do they have to worry about? Not a thing."


	17. Chapter 17

"I just can't believe that Luke is actually thinking this," Bo said. "I mean he of all people should know what it's like for a kid to grow up not knowing their real parents. I mean sure he was a little older so he got to know his parents, but still…" He looked at Christine. "You know how old I was when I lost mine? I was around John's age. I never got to know my parents, I know how much that hurts."

Christine took Bo's hand, she knew this subject was always hard for him to talk about. "But you had your aunt and uncle raising you. You had a family."

"I know that and I am so thankful that I did have Uncle Jesse. But between you and me there were times when I wished I actually knew my parents." Bo wiped his eyes, "Sorry."

"What for? Bo you have no reason to be sorry."

He smiled a little, "Yea but you don't want a husband who cries do you?"

She smiled back at him, "I actually think you're quite cute when you get all sensitive. Come on what do you say, wanna get some sleep?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say, the Duke family wasn't happy with Luke and Dani's decision. They all returned back to Hazzard and Bo and Christine were once again left to have time alone. Bo wasn't going to begin the racing yet, so while Christine worked during the day, Bo was taking care of John.

Their money was running tight so Christine would take any overtime she could get. Bo was getting worried because she'd come over later and later ever night. One night she didn't get out of her job until after 2 A.M. Bo had made dinner but once he got her message, he just left it for her.

By the time Christine got home it was after 3 A.M. She walked into the house and saw Bo asleep on the couch with John asleep on top of him. Smiling at the two of them she went to kiss them and then went to get something to eat.

"Don't you think you're overworking yourself?" Bo said coming into the kitchen scaring Christine.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Just got up. John's still asleep though. I know you said you were going to be late, but I didn't know you mean this late."

"I'm sorry Bo. When I was getting ready to leave, things went wrong in the office and we all had to stay."

"You need to cut this work load down you know that."

"Bo we need the money, you know that."

"Yes I do but I still don't want you getting sick over this."

"Bo you're being paranoid, I'm fine."

"You don't look too well though," Bo said. He felt her head, "You're burning up. How long have you been feeling sick?"

She shrugged, "A few days I guess. Bo it's nothing, I'll be fine."

"What do you mean nothing! Come on we're going to take your temperature."

"Bo this is ridiculous, I'm fine." She said after taking her temperature.

"Since when is a fever of over 104 fine?" Bo said with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Bo it's something that's gonna pass, don't worry about it alright?" she said starting to feel a little bit dizzy.

"Christine what is it?"

"Nothing Bo I just need to sit down," she said going to the nearest chair but before getting there, she collapsed just in time for Bo to catch her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mr. Duke, I will tell you once again. Your wife is fine and you can take her home. She's just got the flu," the doctor said. _How was he going to get it through Bo's head that he was making a bigger deal than there was about this._

"Are you sure? I mean I just want to make sure."

"Yes I know that and I am sure. Take her home and make sure she gets enough rest. I already told her to stay out of work for the next two weeks just so she can rest up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of days were rough for Bo. He was trying his best to take care of both Christine and John, even though Christine tried telling him she was fine and could do stuff on her on.

Feeling horrible about how things ended, Luke called Bo up one day. Bo was so happy that Luke was willing to talk again. And when he heard what had been happening, he said that he and Dani would come to visit and help him out.

Later on that week Christine started to feel better. "Bo, was I seeing things or did I see your cousin coming out of John's room before?"

Bo laughed a little. "Yea Luke called while you were sick. When I told him what happened Luke said they'd come here to help out. And you'll never guess what happened?"

"What Bo?"

"Well the two of them changed their mind about the baby. They were taking care of John this whole time and well because of that, they decided they want to keep their baby."


	19. Chapter 19

_A couple of months later…_

By this time, Bo found out that he would be touring with the racing now. And knowing that it would be tough for Christine and the baby to have to tour with him, they thought it was best if they just stayed home. Bo didn't like the idea of Christine having to stay alone with John with no family around. So they sold the house in Tennessee and with that money they finally got their own place in Hazzard. That way Bo could go on tour and at the same time not worry because Christine was with his family.

Bo was already becoming a celebrity in the racing world and the whole Duke family gathered at the farm to see the big race. "Aww there's my nephew. He's getting big," Daisy said picking John up.

"Gonna be one in a month," Christine said. "He looks just like his dad doesn't he? Bo says he doesn't see it, but I do."

Daisy laughed, "I'd say he looks the way Bo did at this age."

"I can tell you, he eats like Bo too. With Bo gone for the next couple of months, I don't have to go shopping as much. But once he's home, I keep having to get more food." Christine and Daisy both laughed.

Just then they heard John started yelling Daddy and the saw Bo being interviewed on television. The interviewer stated asking Bo some questions. "Well I have to say, as much as I love racing, and no matter how long I'm doing this, I still can't wait to go home and just spend time with my wife and son." Bo said. "And I'm sad that I'll miss his first birthday next month. But I just wanna say to my son, John, that I know he's watching and that daddy will be home very soon." And then Bo said, "And to my wife, I love you so much and miss you so so so much."

"Looks like Bo just embarrassed you live on TV" Daisy said.

Christine turned red, "I'm just lucky no one know who I am."

Dani took Luke aside, "You know I can't believe how she's managed this long with Bo gone. I mean don't you feel bad. We don't even have our baby yet and we've had so much work to do. But she's been taking care of John for five months alone since Bo left."

"Yea I know what you mean. I feel bad that Bo's gonna miss his first son's first birthday." Luke said.


	20. Chapter 20

_A Month Later:_

It was John's birthday and Christine was getting the house decorated for the party. It wasn't anything big or fancy, just the whole family coming over. "Christine, need any help?" Uncle Jesse asked her.

"Actually yes, John's taking a nap upstairs and I need to go pick up the birthday cake. Would you mind watching him?"

"You know I love watching him, go get what you need to get done."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse," Christine said and then left.

While Christine was out getting some stuff she needed, Bo decided to pay a surprise visit home. "Uncle Jesse?"

"Bo, this is a surprise. We weren't expecting you until another two months."

"Yea I took the week off so I could be here and spend time with Christine and John. Where are they?"

"Oh Christine went to pick up some stuff for the party and John's upstairs taking a nap."

Bo smiled and went upstairs to go see his son who he hadn't seen in the past seven months. "You alright Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked from behind him.

"Oh yea I'm fine," Bo said wiping his eyes. Uncle Jesse gave him a look that he knew he wasn't telling the truth. "Thing is Uncle Jesse, I don't think I'm doing the right thing with this racing."

"What do you mean Bo?"

"Well I mean, all I do is call home when I'm out racing. I don't see my family much. And last time I saw my son, he wasn't walking or talking yet. And now I look at him and I missed so much. And just talking to Christine on the phone…I mean what kind of husband and father am I?"

"One who really loves his family and is doing what he can to support them. And Christine understands that and when he's older, so will John."

Just then they heard the front door open, "Uncle Jesse, I wanna surprise Christine. Don't tell her I'm here," Bo smiled.

Uncle Jesse nodded and went downstairs. "Christine, Bo's birthday gift to John just came. I think you should go to the guest room to see it."

"Umm…ok. I didn't think Bo would have time to send something."

"He found time trust me," Uncle Jesse smiled.

Christine went up to the guest room and saw Bo standing there. "Bo!" she said running to him and he held her and kissed her.

"I've missed you too," he said.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh I got something for you," Bo said handing Christine a box.

"Bo you didn't have to get me a gift."

"Yes I did, I missed our first wedding anniversary." Bo smiled and she opened the box.

"Bo….wow." She was speechless.

"I finally got us wedding rings," Bo smiled showing her his.

"Bo, I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything at all." He went over to her and started to kiss her. "Just kiss me instead."

"I can't argue with that," she said kissing him back.

"How long until the family is supposed to get here?" Bo asked in between questions.

"Not for another three hours. Wait I know why you're asking."

"Wait one second," Bo said running downstairs to where Uncle Jesse was. "Hey you mind keeping an eye on John in case he wakes up?"

Uncle Jesse knew where Bo was going with that and smiled. "Of course Bo."

Bo ran back upstairs and took Christine's hand and ran to the bedroom with her. "I don't believe you," she smiled.

"What it's been seven months of course I wanna be with you," Bo smiled and went back to kissing her.

-------------------------------

Christine turned and smiled at Bo as he held her. You know we do gotta wake up. The party's soon."

"Yea I know. I just don't want to end this you know. Cause as soon as I get up, I know I only have a few more days before I gotta leave again."

Christine smiled a little, "Yea I wish you didn't have to."

"You mean you want me to quit?" Bo said a little hopeful.

"Bo that's not a fair question for me to answer. Cause yes while I would love for you to stay here, I know racing is your thing and I could never tell you to quit."

"It's just that…." Bo never got to finish when the phone rang and Christine answered it.

"Luke it's fine we'll just push the party back. No it's no trouble. Alright alright. How about we come and then after we leave we still have the party. Is that alright with you? Ok we'll be right there."

Bo looked at Christine when she hung up. "Luke called, Dani just went into labor."


	22. Chapter 22

After a couple of hours, Luke came out to tell the family that he and Dani just had a baby girl, Nicole Ann Duke.

"So how does it feel?" Bo asked Luke later on.

"It feels…just unbelievable you know. Especially after holding the baby for the first time."

Bo smiled, "I told you that it's the greatest feeling in the world."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo continued his racing and made it back to Hazzard whenever he could find the time to do so. One day he was calling home and was surprised when he heard Luke answer the phone instead of Christine.

"Luke, why are you over at my place?"

"Bo promise me you won't start getting extremely mad or upset with yourself."

"Luke what are you talking about?"

"Bo, something happened this weekend.." Luke began.

"Christine? John?...Luke what happened?!"

"Well Christine was over at the farm and started not feeling well and having pains. Uncle Jesse took her to the hospital. Bo, no one knew, not even she did but she was pregnant."

"Luke, what do you mean she was pregnant!"

"I mean she lost the baby."

"I'm on my way back to Hazzard right now," Bo said immediately.

Bo was actually on his way to Hazzard when he had called so it was only a few hours before he arrived back home.

"Where is she?" Bo asked Luke right away.

"Bo wait. I need to talk to you. Look she's already blaming herself for this happening cause she didn't know she was pregnant. So she does really need you right now even though she says she doesn't."

"Why would she say that?" Bo asked.

"Cause she feels that she's being a bad wife wishing you were still here and not racing."

Bo went upstairs and saw Christine asleep. He got into bed next to her and played with her hair. "You should've told me the truth, I would've stayed here cause I miss being with you too," he said.

Christine woke up hearing Bo's voice. "Bo what are you doing here? Did Luke call you and tell you?"

"No he didn't. I called to tell you I was on my way home and that's how I found out. Look if this racing means we're gonna keep serious secrets from each other then I don't wanna be racing anymore."

"But Bo I didn't know I was pregnant. I wasn't keeping it from you."

"I didn't mean that. I meant the fact that you would've rather kept it a secret that you lost the baby than letting me know all because you would feel responsible for me quitting the racing."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Updates won't be happening as quickly since I just started another graduate class. But once I'm done with the work for the week, then I will be updating the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bo I can't ask you to do that," Christine said.

"You're not asking me to do anything. I made this decision on my own."

"And then what happens when you begin to miss the racing? You'll end up taking it out on me and John and then hating us for ruining your life."

"How could you even think that? I could never feel that way about you two. You guys are my life. Quitting racing wouldn't ruin it, but losing you two would."

"I would rather have you out doing what you love than you being stuck here being miserable," Christine said.

"You're being unreasonable, do you know that?" Bo said getting off the bed. "I'm going out for a bit," Bo said walking out.

Luke stopped him before he got to the door, "Bo where are you going?"

"Look Luke, I just need to go for a walk or something. She's being really unreasonable and I don't wanna get mad at her."

"Bo, she's just saying that cause she loves you. She already feels like she mad you rush in too early to settle down."

"What…but how do you…how do you know more about my wife than I do?"

"She told Dani and Dani told me, that's how I know. Bo she just needs you right now even if she says she doesn't."

"I just want her to realize that this is my decision. I've been thinking about this for the past couple of months."

"Then go be with her Bo, she does need you."

Bo went back upstairs. "Before you say anything let me talk first. I decided months ago I wanted to quit to spend more time with you."

"Bo…"

"Wait a second. I know you feel responsible for me doing this but you're not. Not at all."

"Bo…."

"What?" Bo said looking at her then realized she was crying. "Baby what is it?" he said going over to her.

She held him and cried on his shoulder. "Bo I needed you so much this weekend."

"I know you did," he said rubbing her back. "I'm here now don't worry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo settled himself back home the next couple of days. The truth was, the whole family was glad to have him back home. Hazzard just wasn't the same without him. And once again, the Dukes were being chased by Boss and Roscoe.

Christine went back to working at the general store and Bo was becoming a stay at home dad, which was his decision, and occasionally did work for Cooter.

Luke and Dani moved out of Dani's aunt and uncle's house and ended up getting a house next to Bo and Christine which worked out perfectly since the two cousins, John and Nicole, were already becoming close.

Christine was over at Dani's one day after she got home from work and was waiting for Bo to come home from going on a little trip with Luke.

"Glad to have Bo home?" Dani asked.

Christine smiled. "More than ever."

Bo and Luke were on their way back home when they were pulled over by Roscoe.

"All we're trying to do is get home to our wives. Can't you let us go?" Bo asked.

"No you were speeding as usual. You know the drill…" Roscoe said.

"But Roscoe…." Bo began.

"Bo when you gonna realize don't argue. You'll get into more trouble." Luke said.

The phone in Dani's house rang and Christine answered it. "Alright Luke, we'll be right there."

Dani looked at her, "Where are they?"

"Take a wild guess. And I hope you have money to bail Luke out."

"Not again," Dani laughed. It was the third time this week they had to bail them out.

"Yep again. Seems that I gotta pay more to get Bo out, he had to go and open his mouth." Christine laughed.

The two of them drove to the jail. "Look it's all here" Christine said.

"You know I don't why a nice girl like you picked a Duke boy," Roscoe said.

"Maybe it was my charm" Bo smiled and Roscoe let him out.

"And here's to let Luke out," Dani said giving Roscoe the money as he let Luke out.

"You had to open your mouth didn't you," Christine said to Bo when they got outside.

"Well I just wanted to get home you know," Bo smiled.

"Uh huh…and once again I had to pay to get you out of jail. You know I knew having John would cost us a lot of money. But I'm spending more on getting you of jail."

"Oh come on you can't be mad at me," Bo pouted.

Christine shook her head, "You know that pout always gets to me don't you."


	24. Chapter 24

John -2 years old

Nicole -1 Year old

-------------------------

Bo and Christine were in the kitchen getting lunch ready when they heard a bang in the next room. Christine looked over at Bo, "I thought you were keeping an eye on him."

"He was sleeping on the couch that's why I came in here."

"Obviously he woke up," Christine said.

The fact was that John was already taking on the typical term of being in the terrible twos. Someone had to always keep an eye on him because he was managing to get himself into some sort of trouble.

"Bo you know we can't leave him alone."

"Alright I'll go in there…"

"No, I will." Christine said.

"But he's obviously done something wrong…"

"And that's exactly why I'm going in there. Bo no offensive but I don't like the way you discipline him."

"But that's the way we were punished growing up." Bo said.

"Times change Bo and I don't want you doing that to our son."

"You don't like how I'm raising him do you?"

"That's not what I'm saying Bo. I'm saying that I just don't want you spanking him when he does something wrong. Bo he's only two years old!"

"I can't believe you're criticizing me on the way I raise our child. At least I'm home during the day with him."

"Bo I'm working during the day, you know to get money for us to keep this house!"

"We wouldn't be having that problem if I continued the racing!" Bo said.

"What! You were the one who quit. I told you to stay with it. I knew this would happen."

"Knew what would happen?"

"This…you'd end up regretting giving up your dream to stay home. And in the end you'd take it out on us. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. It's been a year since you quit."

"Well we all do something we regret later on don't we. Sometimes more than one thing," Bo said and Christine looked at him, knowing just what he meant. "Christine…."

"You regret it don't you Bo? You regret what happened at that cabin. I knew it, something inside of me always told me you did." She looked at Bo with tears. "You may regret what happened, but I don't! Maybe it was a good thing I lost the baby, you probably would've hated that baby too!"

Bo looked down not knowing what to say.

"Until you shape up and act like the Bo I loved and married, I'm taking John and staying with Luke and Dani." She said going to get John and walking out.


	25. Chapter 25

Bo ran and stopped Christine before she left. "Wait. I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Cause…I don't know why. I've just had a lot on my mind."

Christine looked at Bo and saw that he had a worried look on his face. "Bo what's going on?"

"You remember the last race I was in right and that I won. Well a few of the other racers who lost…well they're after me. Listen this is a message I got on my phone yesterday."

Christine listened to it and looked at Bo, "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Didn't want to worry you. But before when I said I regretted more than one thing. I in no way meant us having John. I meant me getting into racing in the first place. If I had known they would go after you two I wouldn't have gone into racing at all. But I have just so much going on right now, when you said that I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Bo you should've told me this though. I'm sorry I got mad."

"Hey you had every right to be, I didn't give you any reason to think different. But promise me, you won't go anywhere without me."

"Yea of course Bo. Bo why are they after you just for winning?"

"Well no. They tampered with my car once and that got them thrown off the circuit. Since then they've been trying to get me. But since they had no luck….they decided they wanna go after you and John."

"Bo what happened when they tampered with your car?"

"Luckily, my mechanic found out before I got into the car."

"Bo you need to tell Roscoe.

"Yea like he and Boss would listen to me," Bo said.

"I'll tell them Bo. They may not listen to you but they will to me."

Bo nodded, "Yea alright. But I wanna come with you. I don't want you going over there by yourself."

"Bo we live right by the station."

"Yea I know but still…come on," Bo said.


	26. Chapter 26

"Bo get to sleep. Roscoe said he would take care of everything and make sure no one goes after us." Christine said to Bo.

"I know he did and I believe him, but I have a feeling something's gonna happen," Bo said looking out the bedroom window. "I think I'm gonna go check on John."

Christine looked at Bo when he came back to the bedroom. "He's still sleeping?"

"Yea sound asleep," Bo said and got into bed. "I don't know, I think I'm just scared since that message you know."

"Bo can I ask you something? Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Us settling down so soon?"

Bo held her, "I know this is cause of what I said earlier. The only thing I would do differently would be to have met you sooner than we did," he smiled. "But never once did I ever regret us having John. The two of you are my world."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine now had a job at the Boar's Nest with Dani. The two of were working when Bo and Luke decided to stop by. "Oh I hope they didn't bring the kids," Dani said.

"I'm sure the two of them have more sense than to bring them here," Christine said.

Bo snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind. "What would your husband think if he knew about us?" he whispered in her ear.

"Well if I lose my job cause I'm not working, he wouldn't have to know cause I would leave him," she joked and turned around. "Do you want me to get fired?"

"Well I'd say yes cause then you'd be home with me. But then again I do like you in this work outfit you have," Bo grinned. "Are you off soon?"

"Yea I'm done with my shift now. Why?"

"Just figured we could stay here have a few beers you know…relax."

"Uh huh…Bo where is our son?"

"Me and Luke dropped the kids off at Uncle Jesse's. Come on what do you say…look at Luke and Dani in the booth over there. She's enjoying her time off now."

"Bo when aren't Dani and Luke all over each other like that?" Christine laughed and she and Bo went over to Dani and Luke.

"Hey got you guys drinks," Luke said.

"Thanks Luke," Bo said.

"It's gonna feel weird you know having the house to ourselves tonight," Bo said.

"Wait, you guys mean that you haven't left him at Uncle Jesse's for you two to have alone time before?" Luke asked.

"You guys have?" Bo asked.

"Oh yea, plenty of times," Dani said. "You guys always have him home?"

"Well yea, he is our child," Christine said. "Bo what's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you outside," Bo said getting up and Christine followed. "I feel horrible now leaving John with Uncle Jesse."

"Why?"

"Cause I mean, listen to Luke and Dani, sounds like Nicole is being raised by Uncle Jesse more than by them. I don't want him to think we're like that."

"Bo I'm sure he knows we're not."

"Still…wait here for a second," Bo said going inside to tell Dani and Luke that they were leaving and then he went back to Christine and drove to the farm.

"Bo I'm telling you it's no trouble. You two go off and be alone."

"But Uncle Jesse…the way Luke and Dani were talking. Those two are more interested in just having sex rather than being parents. And I don't want you to think we're like that."

"Bo you guys have been married for two years and how many times have I watched John alone for you…once. And that was cause Christine had to run out and get party supplies. You two were thrown into parenthood unexpectedly, yet you are two of the best parents I've ever seen with their child. Luke and Danni on the other hand, just cause they were married when she got pregnant, doesn't mean they would be better parents than you two." Uncle Jesse looked over at Christine who was sitting in the other room playing with John. "Bo…look you've been through a lot lately. I think the two of you should just go home and relax. John will be fine here overnight."


	27. Chapter 27

John: 3 Years Old

Nicole: 2 Years Old

------------------------------------

"BO!" Christine said coming into the house.

"I'M UPSTAIRS!" Bo yelled back.

She ran up to the bedroom. "Bo we need to talk about something."

"What? Did John get in trouble in daycare again?"

"Huh..oh no. Actually he wanted to go play with Nicole so he's at Uncle Jesse's."

"What…why?"

"Yea that's what I gotta talk to you about. Bo…it seems your cousin and Dani just up and left Hazzard."

"And left Nicole with Uncle Jesse?" Bo said more angry than shocked. "They had no right to do that to him. She's their daughter."

"Bo calm down, there's more I need to tell you."

"It can wait. I'm gonna go give my cousin a call and let him know what I think of this."

"Bo can you wait a second," she said following him out of the room.

"I need to do this. Those two care for no one but themselves. Now Nicole is going to suffer because as she gets old she's gonna know that her parents are still around somewhere and that they just left her with Uncle Jesse cause they didn't want her."

"Bo calm down a second before you talk to him," she said as Bo started dialing.

"It can wait a few seconds."

"No it can't Bo. I also found out I'm pregnant," she said and Bo just hung up the phone when she said that.


	28. Chapter 28

"You're what?" Bo said with a huge smile on your face. "We're gonna have a baby!" he said going over to her and hugging her.

"I take it you're happy," she laughed.

"Yes of course I am," he said still hugging her. The two of them had been trying over the past two years for another baby, ever since Bo quit the racing.

"This is so wonderful," Bo said kissing her. "And everything's going alright?"

"Yea the doctor said that so far, everything is going the way it should," Christine said.

After what had happened the last time, Bo promised that he would make sure he did everything he could to make sure both Christine and the baby would be safe.

"You know what's funny?" Bo said that night.

"What Bo?"

"The way Luke's acting…that's the way people always said I would act as I got older you know. I don't think that in a million years would anyone in this county ever think of me as being a family man."

"And now look at you," she smiled.

"I know, I'm married to a great girl, have a great son, and another baby on the way. I don't think I could be any happier."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long after that Daisy announced that she and Enos were going to get married and Christine agreed to help her out with the wedding plans.

"So you know if Luke and Dani will be coming?" she asked Daisy.

"No idea. No one seems to be able to contact him."

"I know, Bo's been trying to everyday."

--------------------------------------------------

"I just don't think it's fair Uncle Jesse," Bo said. "You spent all these years raising us, you shouldn't have to be raising Luke's child now."

"Bo I'm glad to do it, you know that."

"But still…her parents are still around, they just don't want her."

"And Bo you have things in your own life now you should be paying more attention to."

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of constantly trying to contact Luke, spend more time with your wife. You two won't have much quiet time to yourselves much longer," Uncle Jesse laughed.

"We already don't have much quiet time to ourselves as it is now," Bo said laughing.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This will be the last update for a few days due to work I have to do for class. However, once I'm done with the work for the week I will update as much as I can.

"So did Daisy tell you if Luke and Dani are coming to the wedding today?" Bo asked.

"She said she can't get in touch with them either," Christine said.

It was a couple of months later and today was the day Daisy and Enos were getting married.

Christine went into the bedroom and saw Bo staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, just that you look so beautiful as always."

"Uh huh…and you're just trying to kiss up to me aren't you?" she smiled.

"Why would I have to," he said kissing her.

"Bo, I'm not pretty. I'm pregnant and it was luck that I was able to actually find a dress that would fit."

"But you look very pretty in it. By the way that baby is some kicker isn't it? I felt it kicking all night."

"So you were singing to the baby last night, I thought I heard you sing quietly."

Bo smiled. "Yea I wanted the baby to get used to me singing you know so I can sing lullabies to it when they're born. John seems to not like my voice."

Christine laughed, "Well I happen to love your singing voice. Plus don't worry, John's only 3 his favorite songs are those he sings in daycare."

The wedding was very nice and everyone went over to the Boar's Nest for the reception.

"Can we go home?" John said. "I'm bored."

"Your cousin is over there go play with her," Bo said.

When John heard that he got up and ran over to where Nicole was. "You sure he's my son…I mean he finds the Boar's Nest boring." Bo said laughing.

"And I'm sure when he's old enough he's gonna love to come here just like you do."

"Like I did," Bo said.

"Uh huh…don't have to lie Bo. I know you come here when you're working with Cooter. Next time you want to hide the fact you come here from me…try a day I'm not working her," she smiled.

Everyone was having a good time until Bo looked at the door and in came Dani and Luke.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I know I said there wouldn't be an update for awhile but I had to just post this one update lol….

"Luke we need to talk," Bo said going over to him and Dani.

"Bo I'm just here to congratulate Daisy and Enos, don't start anything."

"No Luke, I can't believe you did this, and to Uncle Jesse of all people. Don't you think he did enough raising us all those years!"

"Whatever, he doesn't mind raising Nicole, he said so."

"But you guys are parents, you should be raising her!"

"Well we just don't want to be parents!" Luke said. Christine went over to Bo trying to get him to stop fighting with Luke. "Bo just forget it, lets go," she said.

"No, I have to settle this first," Bo said.

"You want to know something Bo, this is all your fault." Luke said.

"My fault? How do you come to that?"

"Because you ruined the whole plan. You know we were only supposed to be with the two of them for the fun of it and then dump them."

"Luke don't…" Bo began.

"Don't want you wife over there to find out the truth huh? Please Dani knows all about it, but see she's just like me so she didn't care. But you actually made Christine believe you loved her so you could get her into bed and it worked didn't it Bo. Except the plan backfired when she got pregnant didn't it?"

"Luke shut up, there was no plan."

Luke laughed, "Bo who are you kidding, you were the one who thought of it." Everyone was now looking over at Bo, Luke, Christine, and Dani.

"Bo tell me the truth," Christine said.

"Luke's lying."

"No I'm not Bo and you know it," Luke said.

"Bo just tell me, was it all a plan?"

Bo took a deep breath, "At first yes it was. But I didn't expect to fall in love with you."

"Oh please Bo, you were planning on ways of getting her into bed the second you looked at her," Luke said.

Christine looked at Bo with tears in her eyes and walked of the Boar's Nest.

"Luke how dare you! I told you that whole thing was a mistake!" Bo said.

"You're actually gonna go after her?" Luke said.

"What do you think?" Bo said leaving and going to look for Christine.

Bo found Christine and sat next to her. "So it was all a joke? I never meant anything to you?!" Christine said.

"Honey you need to calm down, remember what the doctor said."

"I can't believe you Bo. So all I was to you was just another one of your girlfriends who were just gonna dump in the end. And I just happened to ruin it for you by getting pregnant. If you didn't want to get married, we didn't have to. I could've done it on my own!"

"That's not true, I proposed to you cause I loved you. I still do," he said going over to her and putting his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"You should've been honest with me in the first place! What did you and Luke do….just pick which one you guys thought would be the easiest? I could've told you that it was Dani, then you wouldn't have had to bring me into it!"

"Remember when you broke up with me, for one minute I was actually glad you did you know, wouldn't have to be tied down with a baby. But you know what, it was Luke putting the thoughts into my head cause from the moment you told me about John, I knew I loved you more than anything."

"How am I supposed to believe you now Bo?"

"Because I do love you more than anything and you love me."

"But the whole thing in the cabin…."

"It was the complete truth. When I told you I loved you I meant it." He went back over to her and kissed her, " I mean every word I said that night. Come on wanna go back inside," he said taking her hand. They were on there way back inside when Christine stopped and held her stomach. "Baby?" Bo said worriedly.

"It's the baby…Bo I'm going into labor."

"What! No you can't be, you're only 7 months." Bo helped her get to a chair. "I'm gonna go get Uncle Jesse just stay right there."


	31. Chapter 31

"Doctor, isn't there anything you can do?" Bo asked.

"We gave her medicine to stop the labor but it didn't work, she's going to deliver tonight and you need to be there for her. Keep her calm and get her through this."

Bo held on to Christine's hand and tried to keep her calm as best as he could, "It's gonna be alright," he said.

"Almost there come on," the doctor said. "There you go, it's a girl."

Christine looked at Bo and smiled, "We have a girl," Bo said. Then the two of them realized they didn't hear any crying. Bo watched as the doctor rushed the baby out of the room. "I'm gonna go see what happened," Bo said following the doctor.

"Mr. Duke, I'm not gonna lie to you,I don't know the chance of her coming out of here," he said. Bo just nodded, "I understand," he said quietly.

"You want me to tell your wife or do you?"

"I'll tell her," Bo said going back to the room.

"How is she?" Christine asked.

Bo told her what the doctor had just told him. "You should probably get some rest though." Bo said sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Christine something like this makes you realize just how we fight over the stupidest things you know. I mean here we were fighting at the Boar's Nest but our daughter is in there fighting for something much more important. She's fighting for her life."

"Bo she's a Duke, you know she's gonna pull through."

"Still….I think it's best we pick a name you know…just in case."

Christine nodded, "I was thinking the first name Rachel."

"Rachel…..Rachel Marie Duke," Bo said.

Just then Uncle Jesse and Daisy walked in. John was over at the Duke farm with Enos and Roscoe watching him. "How's everything," Uncle Jesse whispered to Bo when they noticed Christine was sleeping.

Bo took them out to the hall and told them everything. He then took them to the nursery and showed him the baby, "There she is, the newest Duke," Bo said.

"Bo are you alright?" Daisy asked noticing Bo wasn't looking at them.

He shook his head and then turned to the two of them and broke down in tears since he had been holding them back to be strong for Christine.


	32. Chapter 32

"Aww sugar, she's gonna be alright," Daisy said hugging Bo.

"How do you know that? How does anyone know that? I told Christine that but who am I kidding…I don't even believe myself saying it."

"Bo stop talking like that," Uncle Jesse said.

"But look at her, look how small she is. I don't even know how I'll be able to tell Christine if…." Bo couldn't continue, the tears just streamed down his face more.

The doctor came out and went over to talk to Bo. Uncle Jesse and Daisy didn't need to hear what he was saying to Bo. Bo's reaction said it all.

"Bo?" Daisy said.

"She's alright! Rachel is alright! Doctor said just like that she started breathing on her own." Bo said down on the chair relieved of what they had just been through. "I just can't believe it. I have to go tell Christine," Bo said hurrying to her room.

Christine sat up when she saw Bo coming running in. "Bo what is it?"

"Rachel. She's gonna be fine." Bo hugged her. "Our daughter is going to be just fine."


	33. Chapter 33

_Few months later_

Dani and Luke returned to wherever they were going. Truth was no one in the family even knew where the lived now. And of course they left Nicole with Uncle Jesse.

Things weren't going much smoother for Bo and Christine either. Being born so early, Rachel had many health problems and doctors weren't being too hopeful, which just got Bo and Christine so mad.

"Bo what you doing?" she said noticing Bo looking at all these papers and calling all these people up.

"The doctors said that in order to get Rachel to perfect health, she needs that operation we can't afford. So I'm going back into racing," Bo said.

"Bo I don't want you to."

"I know it means me being away from home but I do miss it and it will help us get the money we need."

"No I know that. I just…Bo we may lose our daughter, I don't want the chance of losing you as well."

Bo hugged her, "I know but you know I'm a good driver."

Christine shook her head. "You're not a good driver. You're an excellent driver. The best that there is out there," she smiled.

Bo kissed her. "What do you say, wanna get to bed. I'll go check on the kids and be right back," Bo said.

Christine waited for Bo to come back but then she heard Bo yell, "CHRISTINE GET IN HERE QUICK!"


	34. Chapter 34

Christine got up and ran to the kids' room. "What is it?"

"Sorry, I thought Rachel was sick. She's alright," Bo said going back to the bedroom with her.

"So you are gonna go back to racing?" Christine asked

"We need the money. You heard how much Rachel's surgery is gonna cost. And we don't have that money."

It was long before Bo was all packed up and ready to go back to the racing. "Please don't be mad," Bo said.

"I'm not mad Bo, just upset and worried about you," Christine said. "I wish there was another way we could get the money."

"I'll be fine alright. And if anything, you know you can always call Uncle Jesse and he'll be over in no time."

"You say goodbye to the kids?"

"Yea I did. Rachel of course doesn't know what's going on but John seems to be alright with it," Bo said and then he kissed her. "I am going to miss you, you know that."

Christine smiled a little, "And I'm gonna miss you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Months went by and Bo was doing very well with the racing. Rachel had her surgery and her health seemed to be improving very much, but John on the other hand didn't take well to Bo's leaving to go racing again.

"Mommy, why daddy hate me?" John had come to ask her one night

"Daddy doesn't hate you."

"Then why he go back to racing?"

"Well remember when Rachel was sick and needed to go to the hospital. Daddy's getting us money for that time that's why he went to racing."

"So he loves Rachel more than me?"

"That's not true John. He loves both of you very much."

"Then why does he only be with her and not me anymore?" John asked.

It hurt Christine seeing John act like this. "Hey tell you what, you go to bed now and tomorrow we'll go to the toy store and you can get something alright?"

That seemed to do the trick because John had kissed her goodnight and went to go to bed. But Christine wasn't happy and she needed to talk to Bo. But since he had gotten back to racing, she hardly talked to him. He didn't call as often as he did the first time, and when she did call him, he usually missed the call and she would miss his calls when he called back. Going to the phone, she quickly called Bo up, hoping to hear is voice on the other end.

A/N: If you'd like more chapters please review.


	35. Chapter 35

"Bo!" Christine said when she heard his voice over the line.

"Baby I miss you so much," was the first thing he said to her.

"I do too. Oh Bo, I wish you were here, I really need you."

"Is everything alright? Rachel's fine isn't she?"

"Oh yea she's fine Bo but it's not that. It's John, he thinks you hate him and that's why you left to go racing."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth, that you love both him and Rachel very much. But Bo, he thinks you only love Rachel and not him anymore. Is there any way you can come home earlier?"

"Baby I would love to, but it's impossible for me to do that. I still have another month of racing before I can come back home to visit. Look I gotta go, can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yes of course you can Bo, talk to you tomorrow," she said hanging up.

The next day Christine got a visit from someone she wasn't expecting to see any time soon. "Luke, Dani?" she said opening the door.

"Hey, we saw Bo on TV with the racing and decided to come see how things were," Dani said.

"Yea they're fine….but what's going on with you two?"

"Just wanted to visit. We're in California now," Dani said.

"You know Uncle Jesse's supposed to be stopping by soon. He's gonna have Nicole with him, maybe you guys should see her."

"No…we won't stay long, we're just visiting you know."

"Yea I know." Christine shook her head. "You know you guys really should start thinking about other people than yourselves. You have such a great daughter and you just threw her aside."

"We don't wanna be parents," Dani said.

"Well you should've thought of that before you made a baby!"

"You know what, sorry we ever came to visit," Dani said grabbing Luke's hand and walking out.


	36. Chapter 36

Bo continued his racing for a few months and then he had vacation time and was so happy to be going home. He had missed Christine and the kids and his family so much. That day when he came home there was a party at the Duke farm for him for winning his last couple of races.

"Hey why aren't you over there with Bo and his friends?" Daisy asked Christine.

"It's just that…I know that it's only going to be a matter of time before he has to leave again," Christine said.

"So you don't want him racing? Meanwhile you told him you didn't mind."

"This is what he always wanted. I could never tell him no. I mean look how happy he is over there with all his racing buddies."

"And I as well as Uncle Jesse and Enos know that Bo would want nothing more than for you and the kids to be happy."

Christine smiled, "Yea I know. That's just what makes him so special and makes me love him so much."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Bo and Christine were laying in bed after they put the kids to bed. "You know as much as I loved seeing family and friends today, I'm glad to finally be alone with you," Bo said kissing her.

"Yea I know what you mean, I hardly saw you today with everyone being at the farm."

"Sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you."

Christine smiled, "You weren't. But I'm just as glad to be alone with you right now," she said kissing him.

"Good," Bo smiled and kissed her again. Bo reached to shut the light off and went back to kissing Christine. Christine surprised Bo by stopping and putting the light back on.

"What's wrong?" Bo said getting up.

"Nothing Bo…I… I'm just not in the mood."

"What after all these months we haven't seen each other and you don't feel in the mood?" Bo said.

"It's not that. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Bo asked.

"Nothing Bo, don't worry about it."

"No you ain't getting away that this time. Out with it," Bo smiled.

Christine took a deep breath, "Bo I don't want you racing anymore."

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Bo asked.

"Bo I didn't want to tell you because I know you love the racing."

"Yes I love the racing but I love you, John and Rachel more." Bo smiled. "Look, I know I've been doing very well these pact couple of months with the racing but I'm quit racing for good."

"Bo, no you can't."

"Yes I can and I did. I'm going to go back to working for Cooter that way I'm still working with cars. And races here in Hazzard I'll be doing."

"But Bo…."

"That way I also have more time to be with you," Bo smiled. "And more time to do this," Bo said kissing her and shutting the light off again.


	37. Chapter 37

Christine woke up the next morning and saw the spot next to her on the bed empty. "Bo?" she called but got no response. Getting up she went into the kids' rooms to see if he was in there. But then she heard him downstairs talking to someone.

"Hey morning," Bo said when she came downstairs. "Look who's come to visit."

"Luke?" Christine said surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here, not after what had happened last time you were here especially."

"I am so sorry for how Dani acted that day. Truth is, what you said made me really think about everything you know."

"Like what?" Christine asked.

"We're separating. I mean I want Nicole, I want to raise her. And I see how you and Bo are and how happy you two are and I want that you know.. So she said either I choose her or raise Nicole on my own. And well…I'm on my way to pick up Nicole from Uncle Jesse's."

"You're kidding me!" Christine said going over to hug Luke. "You know, somehow I knew this was all Dani's idea. Her, yes I know her attitude and could see her acting like that. But you…I knew you wanted your daughter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was busy cooking dinner and Bo snuck up behind her and hugged her. "You offering to help me?" Christine joked.

"Oh yea me cook? I don't think so," Bo laughed.

"What's gotten you in this mood Bo?"

"Just that….well what Luke said you know us being so happy. It's like I've missed that all these months."

"Bo…you said we wouldn't talk about this anymore."

"Yea I know," Bo smiled and kissed her. "But you know I just wanna be with you."

"And now we will," she smiled.

"MOMMY! DADDY! SOMETHING WRONG WITH RACHEL!" they heard John yelling.

Dropping everything the two of them ran upstairs. "She's not breathing," Bo said and they rushed off to the hospital. They had called Luke up on the way and he was there just as they arrived. He took John for them and they went into the room with the doctor and Rachel.

"Mr. And Mrs. Duke, please wait outside. I'll come get you as soon as I know anything."

"But she's not even a year old yet. We can't leave her alone!" Bo said.

"Look, I will come and get you as soon as I can." The doctor said again.

Bo took Christine into the waiting room with him. "This isn't supposed to happen. The reason she had the operation was to make her well!" Bo said.

"Bo…" Christine said quietly.

Bo looked at her and took her into his arms. "It's alright, just cry," he said crying himself.


	38. Chapter 38

-1John: 5 years. Nicole: 4 years. Rachel: 2

Over the year Luke and Dani got back together and were raising Nicole. And things for Christine and Bo couldn't have been any better. Rachel was doing much better and John was starting school.

"Alright so I'll drop him off on my way over to Cooter's" Bo said.

"Sounds good. And I'll probably stop by with Rachel after shopping."

Bo went to go get John and kissed Christine and Rachel. "See you two later."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani stopped by during the day with Nicole. "You know I am sorry for all those fights I started."

"Dani it's been years since then, forget about it."

"So you and Bo…things going well?"

"Yea, why wouldn't they be?"

"Oh no reason, just wondering."

"Dani what are you getting at?"

"Nothing sorry I brought anything up."

Christine shook her head, "Alright Dani whatever you're getting at, I just don't want to know."


	39. Chapter 39

-1"It's nothing don't worry," Dani said. "Just that….do you realize that the two of us have the most faithful husbands here."

"Well I know Bo and Luke are but what do you mean?"

"All of our friends here, we're like the only ones still married," Dani laughed.

"Hate to say this, but I never thought it would've happened," Christine laughed too.

"Alright two women in the house, laughing when their husbands away at work. This can't be good," Bo said coming into the house.

"Oh Bo, I love you!" Christine said running up to him and throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"I take that back. Whatever the two of you are doing must've been good then for me to get this greeting," Bo said. "Oh Dani, Luke said he's on his way home too. We were done with the work at the garage so that's why we left early."

"Alright, let me get my kid and get going."

"Can't I stay mommy?" Nicole asked.

"I don't think so sweetie. Uncle Bo and Aunt Christine are going to be busy and don't you want to see daddy?"

"But I wanna play with John when he comes home!"

"It's fine Dani, she can stay." Bo said.

"No no…don't wanna do that to you two. In fact how about I take Rachel and Luke can pick up John from school. You two could have the night alone," Dani smiled at them.

"We definitely can't do that to you," Christine said.

"Trust me, it's fine don't worry," DanI said getting Nicole and Rachel and leaving.

Bo looked at Christine, "It's the first time in years we've been alone. I don't think I know what to do," he said laughing.


	40. Chapter 40

I think all of my stories are gonna be put on hiatus as of now. I don't feel like many people are reading them and that it's being a waste of time to write them and only a few people are commenting. As well as I've gotten into a whole new show and celebrity (that I just love lol) and I haven't been into Dukes as much lately. Thanks to those who did read my stories.


End file.
